


Thoughts in the Leather Coat

by abbeytre3



Series: Stubborn Sweethearts [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: DG has weird sayings. DG also has Cain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0MissNoire0's comment gifted me with inspiration, so a day later, another fic, from Glitch's view this time. Eventually I'll get around to them actually being on the same page. And I love the ship name being Sweethearts. It's adorable.

DG had this weird saying from the otherside, ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back’.

And as much as he didn’t want to die, though he supposed that he might have almost done, doesn’t being debrained count? Losing part of his brain killed the person he was before, not that he doesn’t like who he is now, thank you very much, but he certainly wasn’t brought back with any sense of satisfaction. Although if he got rebrained, was that a word, he had a feeling it wasn’t, but his feelings weren’t really up to task these days. Because of a cat. Why a cat… oh because it was killed due to its own nature of being curious. Which Glitch was. Curious that is, not a cat, even with half a brain he’s quite sure that he would have noticed having a tail.

Glitch was curious because of… because of Cain! That’s right, Mr. Wyatt Cain, the tin man in the metal suit. Though it wouldn’t be nice to bring that up would it. Although it wasn’t polite either to bring up his zipper, maybe next time he could say that tin line. But that isn’t nice and he was raised better than that, at least he feels he was, thinks, although… and oh feelings!

Cain had feelings, and that was important because, because, feelings made people happy, and Cain was a very sad and pessimistic man, and deserved feelings. And if DG made him feel that way, then so be it. They were always hugging, hugging is good, is great in fact, best feeling in the world right there. But Glitch hugged Cain too, does that mean that, oh no, because Cain never hugged back, takes two people to make a hug that. But Cain hugged DG like he was drowning, which he has, but DG was a great hugger, a very soft person.

And Glitch tries to think, thinks back to Cain, because Cain is not very soft. Cain is very, well last time Glitch hugged him, when he was shivering from the cold, right before sneaking into the palace, Cain is all hard angles and sharp bones that should have been covered in muscles, and brittle ribs finally sinking back to where they belong. Because after all, it’s only been a week since the suit, at least Glitch thinks. Time is a manmade conception after all, and with no telling but days and night and days and nights, it all gets a bit muddled.

But Cain likes DG, that much is obvious, even to a headcase. She can tease the smiles and optimism out of him, and all it takes is one big brown eyed stare to get him to cave and do whatever she wanted. Why, they were practically married already! Another thing not to bring up around Cain, marriage might be a touchy subject. What with his you know, wife not to be mentioned and all.

Whenever they’re alone, just Cain and Glitch, like now! Just the two of them sneaking through the castle, because they totally absolutely belong there, yes sir! But sometimes, when Glitch isn’t glitching, because he can tell, sometimes, Cain will be staring into space for minutes at a time, and Glitch has glitched where things have just frozen, but it’s not like that! Because Cain is breathing and blinking and doing human not glitchy things! Cain doesn’t do that around DG, for obvious reasons, because DG is _there_ and he doesn’t have to imagine her instead of Glitch. But Glitch is always there, and DG certainly didn’t dig Cain out of the ice, and drag him through a tundra into a cart and- and it doesn’t matter because DG was _captured_ and they, Glitch and Cain, Cain and Glitch, are going to get her _right now_.

They find DG down another endless hallways which they were sure held nothing and weren’t even going to check until Cain though he heard something and just had to check it out, but would it be more accurate to say that DG found them? Or maybe they all found each other at the same time. Whatever it is, it’s good, and everyone’s together, and DG smiles at Cain and he kinda sorta smiles back, which is a full blown grin from him to be honest, and Glitch’s heart hurts, for no good reason.

Because Glitch might sorta kinda love Wyatt Cain? And he might kinda know that it’ll never be returned, and sometimes Glitch wants to cry a little when he’s alone, only he’s never alone, he’s always surrounded by friends, even if they’re unconscious and cold and almost dead, and he’s so grateful for that he does cry, sometimes. Just one tear, just after being alone for so long, knowing that he has _friends_ makes him a bit overwhelmed and so what if one of them doesn’t love him back, he has friends and they’re all happy, and as soon as they get out of this castle they’ll be happy and safe. And what more could a zipperhead ask for?

Certainly not love, especially not, because who want to take a chance on someone with half a brain, who might not even remember their lover the next day? And even Glitch doesn’t know if he’ll wake up tomorrow and not remember anything. He tries so hard, recites names and memorizes faces every night before falling asleep, but he’s woken up as a blank slate so many times, more times than he knows, and what if he had friends before and just got up and walked away because he forgot. What if? What if- but DG would look for him, he was sure, And Raw and Cain would tag along. But DG held them together and so they must, they must, they must- get her out of this castle, most important thing! Focus on the important, and he won’t forget!

And then they’re running and Glitch can’t run, but he’s been on the run, so same thing? But they’re running and away and then they’re not? All of them, Glitch and DG and Cain and Raw and a little dog are standing in a clearing and suddenly there’s a little laugh, and Glitch turns slowly to look at Cain, who’s looking at Glitch, and Glitch realizes that it came from him? Because he’s just so damn relieved. Everyone is healthy and whole and a little worse for wear, but they made it. Together, and no one got left behind or forgotten.

Then Cain’s eyes break from Glitch’s and moves to DG, and something in Cain changes, he stands a bit taller, his voice is smoother, the lines of stress in his face deepens, and Glitch thinks that it must be killing Cain, to have to ask her for her injuries, to have to check her over, and know that even if there weren’t any marks, there must be a deeper metal scar. And it still hurts Glitch, because he cares for DG, she was his first friend in this new slate, but he still wishes that it was Cain checking him over, asking for injuries, even though Cain’s been with him this whole time, he knows that Glitch is fine, and all it is, is jealousy, which is a vile and cruel thing, and Glitch has no right to feel it, because he loves all his friends, even if he might love Cain a little bit more, and he would never ever want to hurt any of them. And that’s what jealousy does, it hurts and takes, and just leaves one feeling like and empty husk.

And, and so what if Cain doesn’t seem entirely comfortable around Glitch yet? So what if Glitch has saved Cain’s life and protected him and fought longcoats, and _look at me Cain,_ but Cain still stutters and trips over words and spaces off around him?

Time passes oh so quickly, and Glitch’s heart still hurts, and Cain still stutters, and DG is still the center of their world, she’s the princess, the friend, the _important_ , and suddenly Glitch blinks and finds himself sitting with Raw, leaning against a tree, watching the final moon rise before the eclipse. Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement, which makes sense, there is an awful lot of movement in a rebel camp, and his eye follows DG. She makes her way over to Cain, and Glitch knows that they’re about to have _that_ moment. The make it or break it moment. And DG’s big eyes plead from across the grass, and Cain’s face softens, and Glitch is happy for them, he really is, but… his heart still hurts.


End file.
